1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shield connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,934,950 discloses a shield connector to be connected to a device mounted in a vehicle. The device is in a metal case and the shield connector is mounted to the metal case. The shield connector includes a housing for holding terminal fittings connected to wires. The wires are pulled out from the housing and a rubber seal provides sealing between the outer peripheries of the wires and the inner periphery of the housing. A tubular shield shell is mounted on the housing to cover the outer surface of the housing.
The shield shell is connected electrically to the case and a shield conductor, such as a braided wire, covers the wires pulled out from the housing to provide shielding from the case to the shield conductor.
A shield connector used outside a vehicle may be weathered and water may penetrate into the inside of the shield shell through a clearance between the housing and the shield shell. A rubber ring prevents water that has penetrated into the inside of the shield shell from entering the interior of the housing by a rubber ring. However, water penetrates toward the shield conductor through the inside of the shield shell.
The invention was completed based on the above and an object thereof is to prevent penetration of water toward a shield conductor through the inside of a shield shell.